mbschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheets
Sheets is an American musical comedy-drama series that airs on NBC. It premiered on April 10, 2016 and is currently airing its fifth season. The series was been renewed for a sixth season on December 6, 2019. The series is likely to end after its seventh or eighth season. Season synopses Season One South Central High School in Los Angeles, California receives a new drama teacher when the former Mrs. Corben quits. The new teacher, Mr. Ben Renton breathes life into the drama department once again, reigniting the love for theater by writing a musical alongside choir director Mrs. Ellen Carlson to perform for the end of year celebration. Many students, including Stella, Colin, Ethan, Max, Diane, Olivia, and Felicia audition. Stella gains the lead role of "Tracee", while Stella's crush Ethan is cast as Tracee's love interest and the male lead, "Adam", while Max is his understudy. Throughout the audition process, rehearsals, and eventually the show, several developments occur, including Stella and Ethan's boiling romance, until the finale when Max performs as Adam and he and Stell become a couple, due to Ethan having to drop out last minute when his ill mother has a stroke. Colin and Olivia also develop feelings for one another, while Diane consistently fails to upstage Stella, and Felicia tries to prove herself as more than a rich heiress. Season Two Returning from summer break, Stella and Max's relationship status is unclear due to a lack of communication during the break. Colin and Olivia are still going strong, however, while Ben and Ellen's "thing" is thrown into disarray after she takes a job in New York. However, despite their differences, they work together to stage an adaptation of "Les Misérables". After the winter break, Ben struggles to work properly with the new choir director, Hayden Davis. Stella continues with her tough decision between Ethan and Max, while Colin and Olivia's relationship is thrown due to several jarring realizations, all the while, "Into the Woods" is chosen as the spring musical. Season Three With many of the drama students in their last year of high school, Colin tries to repair broken friendships, especially with Alex. Stella deals with the fallout of letting both Max and Ethan go, and learns her mother is dating a familiar friend. Meanwhile, the new freshman are trained by Diane and Felicia, while Grey makes a move. Several teachers are still on strike over a month later, leading to a fractured school environment. The production of "Hamilton" is stalled indefinitely, disappointing many of the students, while graduation is fast approaching. Season Four At South Central High, most of the drama department is now in their final semester of high school. Stella and Max enjoy their reborn relationship, while Ethan and Olivia continue their budding romance. Nick and Jake attempt to make something of their final year, and Ben and Lorelei look into their future. At UCLA, Alex and Diane deal with their own problems, while Colin struggles in the new environment. Meanwhile, the new musical is decided on. Season Five With the departure of several friends after graduation, Stella, Max, and Olivia join Alex, Diane, and Colin at UCLA. Meanwhile, Lorelei and Hayden feel a noticable gap in the drama department after much of the departures, though the new freshman breathe a new life, just as Stella, Ethan, Max, and the others did four years ago. Cast * Madison Iseman as Stella Braun; a freshman at the start of the series with a crush on Ethan. * Tye Sheridan as Colin Foster; a sophomore at the start of the series with a crush on Olivia. * Noah Centineo as Ethan McKenzie; a freshman at the start of the series who secretly loves music. (seasons 1-4) * Dylan Minnette as Max Sander; a freshman at the start of the series and Stella's best friend. * Lana Condor as Diane Worthington; a sophomore at the start of the series and Stella's nemesis. * Angela Kinsey as Lorelei Braun; Stella's supportive mother who wants her to succeed. * Thomasin McKenzie as Olivia Evans; a freshman at the start of the series and Alex's sister. * Madison Pettis as Felicia Johnson; a freshman at the start of the series, a formerly-rich daddy's girl. (seasons 1-4) * Alex Wolff as Nick Holderman; a freshman at the start of the series and Max's best friend. (seasons 1-4) * Rhys Matthew Bond as Alex Evans; a sophomore at the start of the series and Olivia's brother. * Nicholas Hamilton as Jake Anderson; a freshman at the start of the series and Ethan's best friend. (seasons 1-4) * Laura Linney as Ellen Carlson; the choir director at South Central High School. (seasons 1-2) * Luke Perry as Ben Renton; the drama teacher at South Central High School. (seasons 1-4) * as Grey Fielder; a new freshman introduced in season 2 who feels out of place. (seasons 2-present) * as Vicki Rail; a new freshman introduced in season 2 who starred in multiple junior high musicals. (seasons 2-present) * as Hayden Davis; the new choir director in season 2 who does not get along with Ben. (seasons 3-present) * as Mack Mitchell; a new freshman introduced in season 3 who is encouraged by Ethan. (seasons 3-4) * as Sarah Evans; Alex and Olivia's sister who joins the drama department in season 3. (seasons 3-present; recurring seasons 1-2) * as Andy Marinkus; a self-proclaimed "dork" introduced in season 4. (season 4) * as Johnny Harper; Colin's college roommate. (seasons 4-present) * as Zander O'Conner; Max's college roommate. (season 5-present) * as Jenny Lincoln; Diane's college roommate. (season 5-present; recurring season 4) Music Several songs, original and covered, have been released throughout Sheets' run. "Left Thinking", performed by Iseman and Minnette in the first season finale "Showtime", peaked at number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100, the series' highest-charting single. Reception Ratings Critical reception The first season received critical acclaim, with praise for its acting, music, and character development. It currently has a 88% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 48 reviews, and an average score of 8.29/10. On Metacritic, the series has a 77 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". 'Accolades'